17 February 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-17 ; Comments *'Gig Reference': John mentions doing a gig at the Hacienda, and meeting Mark E. Smith. *He plays three tracks each from new LPs by the Fall and Elastica, the latter of which he considers to be the best debut release in many years. *The Ken Colyer's Jazzmen EP, featuring Lonnie Donegan on banjo, later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *Two recordings are available which together cover the complete show. The first recording (a) covers roughly the first half of the show. The second (b) includes the first 45 minutes and the last 90 minutes. *Buddy Holly is played for the Pig. Sessions *Mazey Fade, #3. Recorded 1995-01-19. No known commercial release. *Calvin Party, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1994-08-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Woodshed: 'Dubnut (12 inch-The Disciples And Rootsman Meet The Woodshed)' (Cloak And Dagger) :(JP: 'You're listening to the third tiredest man in Europe, but I've got some great records for you, that's just the first of them.') *Elastica: 'Smile (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) :(JP: 'I almost find myself wishing I didn't like the LP, because Elastica have been getting so much press, and all of it so enthusiastic, that, you know, kind of your spirit rebels against it.') *Mazey Fade: 'Killer Portions' (Peel Session) :(JP: The John Peel Roadshow came out of retirement, hauled itself up, and went up to Manchester to play records at the Hacienda in the small room in the basement: it probably has a name, but I don't know what it is, just so I can say to people, if I live long enough to have grandchildren, "Of course, I did the Hacienda." "No you didn't Grandad." "Yes, I did, I did, I really did."') *Fall: 'The Aphid (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) *Karakas: 'Untitled (12 inch-Psycic Purge)' (Out Of The Vault) *Calvin Party: 'The First Thing That I Saw' (Peel Session) *Fitz Of Depression: 'Lie (LP-Let's Give It A Twist)' (Fire) *Tindersticks: 'Instrumental (7 inch-No More Affairs)' (This Way Up) *(10.30 p.m. news) *Mike Ink: 'The Spoken Word Is Weak (12 inch EP-Energy '94-Streetparade)' (Superstition) *Mazey Fade: 'Friction Means Heat' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I mentioned last week that I'm having me singles sorted out at this very moment for the first time in about eight years, which means that I'm coming up with a lot of old records that I'd forgotten I'd got. They're being sorted out by a chap called Aden, who's known to me as Aden In The Sky, and every once in a while I have to go up and help Aden in the sky and move records from one place to another, and stuff like that, and of course I keep taking things that he's just carefully filed away back out again so that I can listen to them. And one of the records that fell out was a record I've not heard in about 15 years, I'd suggest, perhaps even longer than that....it's a great one for whistling along with, even if you don't know the tune.') *Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: 'Wildcat Blues (EP-If I Ever Cease To Love)' (Tempo) *Dr. Know: 'Make Me Feel (12 inch-Make One Feel/One Star)' (Deep Red Recordings) *(Recording (b) pauses) *El Fino Imperials (aka Mousetrap): 'Step Off (split 7 inch with Gacy Landscaping, aka Ritual Device )' (One Hour) *Elastica: 'Indian Song (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *Omni Trio: 'Living For The Future (2xLP-The Deepest Cut Vol. 1)' (Moving Shadow) *Teengenerate: 'Human Tornado (LP-Get Action)' (Crypt) *Calvin Party: 'Po Mo Gothic' (Peel Session) *King General & Bush Chemists: 'Conscious Ites Cut 5 (12 inch-High Speed Dubbing)' (Conscious Sounds) :(JP: 'Played that last night at the Hacienda at huge volume and it sounded absolutely wonderful. I'm going to be dropping that sort of thing into my conversation for the next two or three weeks, just to let you know.') *Mazey Fade: 'Political Mermaid' (Peel Session) *Buddy Holly and the Crickets: 'It's Too Late (LP-The "Chirping" Crickets)' (Coral) *(Radio 1 trailer) *Studio Pressure: 'Touching Down...Planet Photek (12 inch)' (Photek) *(11.30 p.m. news) *(Recording (a) ends) *(Recording (b) resumes) *Ass Baboons Of Venus: 'I'll Die Happy (7 inch - The 4 AM Coffee Song )' (Stingy Banana) *Calvin Party: 'Celebration' (Peel Session) *Three Ites: 'Rovai Guva (LP-Chekuruma)' (Gramma) *Fall: 'Rainmaster (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) *Adam F: 'Criminal Active (12 inch)' (Section 5) *Mazey Fade: 'Bearhead' (Peel Session) *Zambonis: 'Away Game (EP-Away Game )' (Dot Dot Dash) *Drexciya: 'Black Sea (12 inch-The Journey Home)' (Warp) *Babes In Toyland: 'Dust Cake Boy (7 inch)' (Treehouse) *Elastica: 'All Nighter (CD-Elastica)' (Deceptive) *Calvin Party: 'Life And Other Sex Tragedies' (Peel Session) *(Recording (b) tape flip) *Massive Attack vs Mad Professor: 'Heat Miser (Backward Sucking) (LP-No Protection)' (Wild Bunch) *Fall: 'Pearl City (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) *Wig Hat: 'Loser Nerd Freak Geek (7 inch)' (Vital Music) *Yabby U: 'Hungering Dub (CD-King Tubby's Prophesy Of Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *Mazey Fade: 'Nightmare Soundman' (Peel Session) *Funki Porcini: 'Poseathon (12 inch-It's A Long Road)' (Ninja Tune) *Oblivians: 'Cannonball (LP-Soul Food)' (Crypt) *Duane Eddy: 'Cannonball (5xCD-Twangin' From Phoenix To L.A.)' (Bear Family) *Harry Pussy: 'Untitled (Side 1, Track 3) (7 inch)' (Planet) *Sounds Of Life: 'Release The Bells (12 inch-Trust Me)' (Certificate 18) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-02-17 (incomplete) *b) Peel Show 1995-02-17 (incomplete) ;Length *a) 01:31:05 *b) 02:13:16 ;Other *a) File created from CB074 of the 500 Box. Original files were running slowly: this version speed corrected and edited into one file by SIG. Some background static and a brief drop-out near the beginning mar an otherwise good recording. *b) Many thanks to Isector for the recording. ;Available *(a) http://www.mediafire.com/?nnmjzmqnyiz *(b) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector